Cookie Jar
by Fictioneer
Summary: What happens when sibs bump another at the bathroom late night after being thrown from a torrid VR tryst neither is to ever admit exists IRL? One of a "Leafa x Kazuto/Kirito" series. One day truth will be even stranger than this fic! Please deliver any feedback to run the mill!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT:**

 **COMMENTS & REVIEWS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN STORY FAVORITES AND STORY FOLLOWING TO CONTINUE THE STORY! AT LEAST THREE TRUE REVIEWS OR COMMENTS OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIQUES ARE REQUIRED TO CONTINUE A STORY!**

 **Thank you.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Cookie Jar**

 **By Fictioneer**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

JE -

ZUS -

H -

CHHHHHRISTTTT!..

Suddenly, it was like a carpet was yanked from under my violent stormy haze and ragged groans and furiously bucking hips under smacking impaled bronco thighs which abruptly disappeared and dropped me into black reeling space to crash someplace hard on my back with a slap that was no soft grass of a balmy meadow .

OUFFF!

Bewilderment wafted as rasping rapture dissolved along with the dark into a dim moonlit bedroom and me slumped on the floor next my rumbled bed, my AmuSphere askew.

Freak!

The link broke?

Suddenly through my loud panting my reconnected senses I heard muffled heavy thumping thuds beyond my left wooden wall like a low echo of my tumble.

What the freak -?

Something heavy fell?

Salacious instinct sparked me to jump up and see what happened before some nameless hint and logic aborted the impulse in mid-jump.

Suguha fell?

What else could it be?

So go check her out, 'bro!

Wait!

Like, this just happened the exact same time I tumbled out of my bed from - from -

Jesus H. Damn!

Could it be -?

Goddamn!

What else could it be?

I started picking myself up and realized I was wet and shriveling below my belly and it smacked me with chiding re-confirmation what those thumps meant and dismay and guilt clutched my heart.

Shit! If I'm like this from erotic spillover, so almost must...

No!

My saintly imouto?

Double damn!

More to the point, did Sugu also hear me tumble out of bed the same time too?

I strained to hear any yelp for help to excuse barging in but heard nothing, yet that silence spoke back. In some wild crazy way it reminded me of "The Boys From Brazil" when the old Nazi hunter's phone call with his nosy young protegee was interrupted by whose sudden murder and the evil heavy silently picks up the phone to catch who's on the other end but the appalled Nazi hunter senses evil in the silence. My imouto is too sturdy and nimble to be injured by any bedroom accident, and if she dropped something I'd hear the faint pitter-patter of her feet or the scraping or bump of a moved object.

Nothing.

Not a peep.

Damn!

If Suguha sensed I heard her tumble and didn't rush to investigate what else could she conclude with some ironic relief or else be terminally embarrassed as hell far more than just being seen after the silly accident of falling out of one's bed. So she was willfully keeping mum which made no sense unless she didn't want me overhearing though it was four am, so she sensed or knew I was awake long after I would've logged out from a failed quest with Klein and Lux and Silica and Liz and Simon who'd be clueless that Leafa and I didn't log out along with them, but finally free from close witnesses, flew to the far lost flowery meadow nestled amid snow-capped mountains to - to -

Damn!

I'm not supposed to admit that here IRL! Not even that they were just linked dreams!

But those thudding thumps, the same time as my own tumble out of bed could only mean the first damning real-life proof that we...we...

Freak!

I should log right back and escape into unreality before reality gets second wind of what was going on in another universe, but the AmuSphere's reset lamp is just blinking 'test'. The system must be analyzing why out link broke a fault or assumes a hack attempt and quarantined - briefly hopefully - our AmuSpheres. I tap the frame's tiny buttons to coax a ghostly scroll over the crystal visor -

LINK INTERRUPTED. PRELIMINARY DIAGNOSIS SENSORY STIMULUS OVERLOAD.

"Overload".

I wryly snort. If it were another situation I'd LOL

How about explaining THAT to Sugu!

That a cute blond yelping sylph was furiously rocking and hopping astride my impaling bucking hips like a bronco-busting cowgirl so hard that our warped brainwaves somehow crashed our links. So hard that when the link broke our furiously engaged minds shifted from VR to brain reconnect in an instant without missing a beat, which would've looked funny to an observer seeing our bodies reposed one moment then the next leaping like jackrabbits into our VR humping moves so vehemently that we couldn't even stay put in our beds.

Damn!

This wouldn't happened with NerveGear because it totally hijacks your sensory input and outputs from any outside agitation wherein AmuSphere only mildly does so, plus has sensors that monitor blood pressure and brain waves and trips a safety logout feature in case the person's status becomes abnormal.

Or too 'overloading'...

Damn!

And bet that Sugu's reading this same diagnostics message on her unit for sure, and thinking -

What?

Wishing that she never heard other thumps in the night which flagged that her VR proxy's torrid adventure couldn't be chuckled off as a wild half-dream?

Damn!

No way I'm stepping out to face her right now! Even if we said nothing, our both being awake and sweaty as pigs from - VR-induced sympathetic exertion - would only confirm in reality that which shouldn't be happening between us at all which haven't, really.

So ride it out so time dims and dissolves any traces of dreamland transgressions that don't exist.

Yea, that's best.

But how long I'm gonna wait her out? It's almost morning already, damn! Sugu's daily breakfast routine is coming up soon - but suppose she's too embarrassed to show, even though we both know it didn't happen for real, right? I mean, how's it different from the last five weeks going on our regular lives chatting over breakfast and trading blows at tendo as though nothing's been going on in VR outside questing with the gang after Asuna's MRI told her to lay off any more VRMMOs just before she won and seized a no-brainer full scholarship to the University of Criciúma, Brazil clear to a doctoral.

That was uber-great fortune for Asuna but plain long-distance phone calls couldn't bridge the space between us or the lively crowd she was bumping elbows with twelve thousand miles away, and slowly but inexorably our contact promises stretched till after six months I got her "Dear John" text.

Talk about shock and slow cold turkey from your eternal love, stranding you in a dazed desert, shuffling around like a zombie who finally ate the news that he'd been dead all these years.

Bold and brash Liz slyly tried to hop into Asuna's vacancy with jokes and picnics, but Leafa intuitively knew me like the back of my hand and was the only one whose martial arts roots from another universe could keep up and match my PVP sparring that I smothered my angst and grief in. Our clashing swords sponged my mindless violent venting and bitterness and gradually I saw in Leafa more than a sparring partner or private quest companion and forgot a truth she never reminded nor volunteered, her totally alien comely looks conspiring with her sly intimate familiarity with me to wile my amnesic thrill over.

It was all perfectly innocent that we should fall in a deeper kind of love.

Damn!

Sugu knows all that like I do but deep underwraps and I wasn't about to let reality flip a corner by running into her right after hearing another's tumble from a supposed non-happening, so I'll wait here I'll just miss breakfast like I over-slept and come out like nothing ever happened, and if I know Sugu she'll have the sense not to knock my door or call me out to by unwitting action affirm what happened.

By afternoon it'll be diminished and fading like unsaid lingering dreams without any proof in reality to hang guilt or qualms on. It was a fluke crash we only knew about in private

Only all morning there was no clatter of pots and dishes, no crisp chop of knives on cutting boards.

Damn!

Was Suguha too embarrassed as shit knowing I heard her tumble for her to even fake obliviousness for breakfast? She shouldn't hold up in her room! That only acknowledges that something happened between us! She ought stick with traditional routine and fix breakfast, even if I don't show up - which makes me a hypocrite if I don't. I don't whether I'm good enough to keep a straight face across the table from my innocent imouto - which she is in every way!

Shit!

I gotta drop a load bad! Can't hold it any longer!

I peeked out the hall and past the closed door at the end and stole out to the bathroom -

And bumped into another on each side of the opening door.

She sharply gasped and gulped at one time.

"Sorry -!" Suguha nearly squeaked, sheepish as hell, big black-brown eyes dropped low at my pajama buttons and fixed there. "I - I overslept," she near stammered which was almost pathetic to see. "I - I - I'll make breakfast right away."

Fuck!

"Uh, Sugu..." I stammered, feeling obliged to be honest to my loyal

She was red as a boiled crayfish.

"Look, uh..."

No, I can't do this.

I can't talk to my imouto face to face about this iRL, even if we're secretly in cahoots. What onii-chan would? I'm not going spill in the real world something forbidden and damned and make it real between us.

I can sense the same in Suguha's nervous shyness. Worst. She's supposed be Snow White here.

Suddenly the beeps of reset AmuSpheres sounded and we both braced.

"Er, I- gotta finish my overnighter - studying," I blurted, rushing out to my room to catch my breath and even after a few minutes I heard no clunking pots or pans or sizzling aromas seep in from the kitchen.

Damn, she beat me on cue!

I threw on my AmuSphere and materialize in a glade.

I spotted Leafa looking sheepish by the swan pond.

"Hi," I greeted but that feels shallow, as though back from a long trip. Just cut to the chase, guy.

"Uh, we were really going at it scorching the grass, weren't we, uh?"

Smirking at my light quip, Leafa blushed even deeper. "You don't - feel embarrassed at all?" she admonished in a soft quavery voice, and for long moments I'd that weirdly comforting feeling that wondered what the heck would Leafa know about what just happened IRL, like she was a totally separate outside girl -

Thank God.

"Embarrassed? About what?"

"The reason we ran back here!" she chided.

"Because we're embarrassed face to face IRL?" I bluntly said, taking the bull by the horns.

"Don't you think there's a reason to be?"

"I guess. I figured you wouldn't want to mention it."

"I just want to - clear the air, oni - Kiriro-kun. We bumped into another IRL knowing why we did."

"I just wanted to go the bathroom," I quipped before her stare glared me down. "Leafa, don't let that get to you."

"Oni - Kirito-kun, that was - was the first time our - leaked into the real world! It was like a - a confirmation of secret sins."

"I wouldn't put it that far! It's not like it slipped our lips IRL, so stay cool and forget it."

"You don't feel - twinges of regret what we did, do you?"

"What's there to regret after five months? I mean, we're just having fun, right?"

Leafa smirked. "'Fun'. Only a man's animalistic view would say that."

"Com'on Leafa, you know what I mean! It's not like we caught another's hand in the cookie jar! We got snagged by a fluke crash but not one whisper about it leaked out IRL, so write it off."

"So causal about lusting behind God's back."

"You're not moaning over the morality thing again, are you?" I chafed. "In case it slipped your mind we kind of made a silent deal about this, Leafa. Not a whisper goes out IRL so we don't shock anyone and especially for Sugu to keep an honest face in her mirror about her honor and innocence, right?"

Leafa looked sheepish and shook her head, blond ponytail wagging. "It was a real shock bumping into you - Kazuto-kun - at the door like that. My heart was in my throat. I didn't know what to say!"

"You didn't have to say anything. It's not like you broke the shower or something."

"No. Just being reminded that we really are playing games siblings shouldn't play."

"I'm playing games with YOU, Leafa, not my - Sugu! Don't make me sound like a perv, alright?"

Leafa looked sheepish. "Still, it's what it is IRL, isn't it?"

"No! Look Leafa, I'm not 'doing' my sister and you're here because Sugu wants to play, not because I teased you into this like a cat with a mouse! We're just electric impulses playing joined wet dreams here, and the last I heard no one's ever being damned for having immoral dreams!"

Leafa scowled aside. "It's just - how it looks from the outside. Us, having sex almost every night - onii-chan," she added like a defiant rebuff over abashment. I shook my head, regretting my brevity.

"Man, that door bump sure shook Sugu up, didn't it?"

"It just - reminded me that - we're truly really doing it."

"We're not doing anything wrong or otherwise IRL, Sugu!" I scolded her IRL name to snap her to senses. "Look, Leafa, if I played blood tendo with you with real blades at max pain and gore here, would you think that I really meant to hurt Sugu?"

"Making out isn't tendo," Leafa wryly said.

"Same thing. We're both doing it for the joy and competition - and you just love scre - er, scoring on top, right?"

Blushing, Leafa sighed. "What a way for a brother and sister to talk!"

"Hey, it's no different than when we first played hide and seek together. We just moved up, like into tendo then MMOs, that's all."

Leafa snickered. "'Just moved up'! Sometimes I almost wish Asuna never walked out on you."

"Ouch!"

"Uh, sorry. I mean on Kazuto."

"Leafa, I'm not going to pretend that since that first night bumping into you in the Neutral Forest that I wasn't charmed by you and only my concern and feelings for Asuna kept them from blooming like cherry blossoms. Where do you think we'd be if I hadn't been hunting for Asuna, if I just logged into AFO for fun? If we first met another blind Asuna-free? We would've clicked like hand in glove and not riddled by any guilt and misgivings either."

She ruefully murmured; "We - would've found out another's truth somehow. Some close family mention, something familiar slip out and torn me up again like back at the World Tree doors - only much much worst," she added with a soft shiver and I gripped the alien sylph girl's slim but sturdy shoulders.

"Trust me Leafa, you're not familiar at all - and that's the only reason I can be with you. The only reason I'd accept feeling like this, touching you like this. That's what I'd told Sugu if we discovered who were IRL after being close together like this, and not to cry over being twice in love with the same forbidden guy because fate's fluke made you my sib. I'd made sure Sugu knew I loved her the same by Leafa where our love's clean and true and nothing IRL to be ashamed or guilty of! That's why you - Sugu - didn't have to be so scared before. Because I love Leafa I love Sugu too."

Leafa wiped a tear. "That - almost feels so honorable, oni - Kirito-kun!"

"Well, Sugu's my pure little onee-chan, which is why I still worry you might - Sugu might - recall all this IRL and take Kazuto for a sly sleazebag lion pouncing on a lamb."

"I don't think that! Never!" Leafa passionately blurted. "I - thought out very carefully about following my feelings to step in after Asuna left. I know what I did sounds sneaky and selfish, slipping into your cabin while you were wailing so, but I knew what I'd be walking into, the pain and dishonor that might blow back instead, and my first worry was that you'd feel guilty going on the rebound with me."

"Hey, it wasn't like you were pouncing me either, Leafa! You were a shoulder to rest on then a towel for my tears before blind nature took over and filled an empty hole in my chest. Sure, I was surprised when I woke up at what happened, you cuddled next to me, but what was done was done - and it wasn't like it was Sugu, right? I promised you during a moonlight waltz in the clouds that I'd think about how to deal with you, so I have, Leafa."

Leafa nodded. "I'm so glad you accepted my feelings, oni - Kirito-kun. I feel so fulfilled here with you, like a dream come true, and - and I look on at what just happened like - like doing no-holds-barred tendo with oni - Kazuto-chan."

"Well, I'm just - surprised that tendo royally helps you in other ways."

Leafa shyly blushed. "My old wet dreams being with Kazuto has been much practice."

"Damn Leafa!" I chided then smiled and patted Leafa's silky hair. "When you break it down we're just having fun here in another universe without any strings to reality and you can't get more innocent than dreams, right?"

Leafa nodded and smiled and kissed my cheek and I kissed back deep to launch a reassuring torrid quickie that left a sweaty sheen on our panting bodies and Leafa's awesome creamy melons.

"I have to do breakfast, oni - Kirito-kun. Please try to bear me if I - Kazuto-kun's imouto-san - falters trying to keep this in."

"Don't worry, he won't notice a thing except the blueberry jam on hard brown toast!" I japed, pecking her brow and the sylph girl smiled and waved for the menu and touched the buttons and flared out.

I nodded. Yes, that encounter helped. If Leafa diluted Sugu's consciousness right, my imouto should only regard our late night bathroom bump as a chance coincidence and anything beyond that as just a wild wet fantasy.

I hope.

I woke back home ten minutes later and in the shower I could whiff my steamed musky sweat mixing with a previous lingering sweet one.

My innocent little ...

But it's no lie. Sugu still is pure and innocent in every real way.

Even God can't condemn us for sharing sly wet dreams!

I dressed and haltingly went into the kitchen.

"Morning onii-chan!" Suguha perkily greeted, my bouncy buxom leggy imouto dishing out toast.

"Uh, morning Sugu," I said as she plopped on the chair across from me and poured glasses of milk for us.

"Onii-chan, did you read about the MMO tournament in Manila?"

"Uh, I didn't see that yet."

It's unbelievable. She's chatting and chuckling so prim and fresh as though being a thrashing heaving clawing animal only twenty minutes ago never existed.

Oh yea, that was Leafa.

"Say, onii-chan, I have an idea since our weekend morning's clear!"

"Oh, what's that?"

"That we play no-holds-barred tendo in the dojo."

"No holds barred? But - you can get seriously hurt, Sugu!"

"What better way to score on top, onii-chan?" she coyly remarked behind a toast nibble.

FIN ?


	2. Chapter 2

**GETTING TONS OF E-MAIL FAVORITES AND FOLLOWING STORIES IS WELL AND GOOD BUT IT'S** **REVIEWS** **and** **COMMENTS** **THAT CREATE CONTINUED CHAPTERS AND SEQUELS!**

 **AS OF TODAY** **STORIES WITH LESS THAN THREE REVIEWS OR COMMENTS CANNOT AND WILL NOT BE CONTINUED HERE ON FF.**

 **Hopefully you understand the reasons why.**

 **ATTENTION GUEST REVIEWERS:**

 **FanFiction anti-bot measures deleted your review message for this story before they got posted. I only receive a highly truncated email to alert me that you ever reviewed. Try to post again and see or better, log on with your account to post a review. I can't see what FF auto-deletes ahead of time!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
